The Mobian Effect
by freefallrox
Summary: Years ago, a hero had fallen. Sonic had been defeated, and nearly all of us had given up hope. Some of us even began to question what we were fighting for. I never gave up hope. I made a promise, one that I intend to keep. Shepard X Sally.
1. Timeline

Disclaimer

I do not own any canon or cut concepts from Sonic the Hedgehog, Mass Effect, Gears of War, Metroid, Half-Life, Marathon, or Halo. They are solely owned separately by Sega, Epic Games, BioWare, Nintendo, Valve, and Bungie. I do own most non-canon/fanon concepts unless contradicted during the Disclaimer. I also own all custom concepts unless I say something in the Disclaimer. If they appear anywhere else, it is purely coincidence.

Author's Notes

This is mostly a Mass Effect-Sonic X-Over. The mixing of Gears of War, Metroid, Half-Life, Marathon, and Halo are used for mostly items, races, and factions, and there will be no references to their games and will coexist with the ME timeline. The story will start out with a timeline following the ending of ME2 to the start of the story. The Story will begin next chapter. Enjoy!

The Mobian Effect

Timeline

2185- End of Mass Effect 2.

2186- The Krogan population starts to slowly increase, suggesting that their kind may not be doomed to extinction after all.

February 17, 2186- The Raloi are granted an Embassy in the Citadel, officially joining the Citadel.

August 28, 2186- Humans discover a race known as the Locust are discovered after attempting to colonize a planet known as Sera which has near earth like conditions.

September 14, 2186- Attempts to raise the Locust proves to be a success and the Locust become a Citadel Race.

December 25, 2186- A violent race of alien slavers known as the Pfhor attacked several human colonies, resulting in the outrage of the humans who want the Pfhor dead.

January 5, 2187- After continued attacks from the Pfhor, the Citadel officially declares war against them, starting the Citadel-Pfhor War.

January 23 2187- Artifacts of a mysterious race known as the Jjaro are found on the colony of Terra Nova. The artifacts are brought to the Citadel in over fear of the Pfhor raiding the colony and stealing the relics.

February 4 2187- Using the artifacts found on Terra Nova, the scientists of the Citadel are able to construct the M-10 Phoenix Sniper Rifle, a prototype weapon which utilizes particle beam accelerator technology obtained, giving them somewhat of an edge against the Pfhor.

February 9, 2187- A taskforce of Pfhor ships arrive at the Citadel. Although the battle was a victory for the Citadel, they also suffered heavy losses.

February 14, 2187- When a human colony ship makes a blind jump through an unknown relay escaping another Pfhor attack, the humans encounter the Sangheili, a race who has learned more about the Jjaro and who has its hands on a treasure trove of the ancient relics they left behind.

February 28, 2187- With much reasoning, the Sangheili join the Citadel Counsel, bringing the races that follow them, the Mgalekgolo, Huragok, and Unggoy, with them.

March 14, 2187- With the Sangheili defending the Citadel from the entire Pfhor fleet, the Citadel and the Pfhor begins a ceasefire that will take place for the next few years,

March 15, 2187- Work begins on a memorial statue commemorating the Citadel's gratitude for the Sangheili

April 1, 2187- When exploring a recently found Mass Relay, a Volus ship is encountered by a Kig-Yar vessel. When the two ships begin conversing with each other, the Kig-Yar want to start a trade rout with the Citadel, making the Kig-Yar get a good off to a good start with relations with the Citadel.

April 14, 2187- The Kig-Yar sets up an embassy at the Citadel.

July 4, 2187- When life signatures are detected inside a gas giant known as Xen are detected by the Turians, the Turians discover the Vortigaunts. The Turians raise the Vortigaunts because of the amazing use of Element Zero based powers without any implants. They are quickly accepted into the counsel.

August 5, 2190: The Hanar discovers the Jiralhanae. The Hanar convince the Jiralhanae to worship the Protheans as they do. The Hanar proceed to raise them.

November 5, 2190: The Jiralhanae becomes a Citadel Race.

November 30, 2190: The Yanme'e are discovered by the Asari and are promptly brought to the Citadel due to their interest in technology.

December 31, 2190: The Sangheili Monument is completed.

March 14, 2191: The unofficial ceasefire between the Citadel and the Pfhor is broken when the Pfhor begins to terrorize more human colonies.

March 31, 2191: Present Date.


	2. Chapter 1: Two Worlds Apart

Author's Note

Freefallrox, signing in! Hey guys! You may need to know a few things before you start reading. A. This is my take of Sonic the Hedgehog, so don't try to associate this with any canon piece, although it is based off of SatAM. B: The Citadel put the Normandy's crew in statis after the Citadel-Pfhor Ceasefire, so everyone retains their age, plus a year and a few months. C: Sally and the other Mobians are much older than in Archie. D: Sonic's dead (Random Crowd of Sonic Fan Girls-T_T. Me-: 3) E: Shepard is an African-American Soldier Earthborn-Sole Survivor. You'll learn about his past in this chapter. F: Yes, this major pairing in this is Sally X Shepard. Don't flame me because you don't like it. F: Rtas 'Vadumee is a Specter and Thel 'Vadumee is a Supreme Commander, and both are major characters in this story (The reason why they remain the same as they were before Halo 2 is because the proper events of Halo CE never happened, but I may include something similar to the basic events). So let's get this thing started.

Chapter 1: Two Worlds Apart

Commander Robert Shepard and Princess Sally Acorn, both are two worlds apart, both by distance, by past, and by personality. One born to a lavish rich life, the other forced to dwell in the slums of humanity.

Commander Shepard was born into this world and was abandoned by his own flesh and blood. Not knowing his parents, Shepard grew up to a rather horrible childhood. He learned to live with his wits and guts, surviving the very underbelly of the megatropolises of Humanity's home world. Eger for a better life, Shepard joined the military at age 18. From their, things proved to be disastrous for Shepard. He volunteered for an expedition to the lush world of Akuze that had suddenly dropped out of contact. When the 51 soldiers got their, they found the settlement to be intact but no survivors. At nightfall, the Thresher Maws struck. The gunfire couldn't even drown the screams of his fellow comrades, and out of the 51 soldiers, only Shepard made it back to the landing zone. However, he would latter rise above this, becoming the first human Specter to date. Not only that, but he would save the galaxy twice.

Sally Acorn's life was much different. As her title suggest, she was born into a life of royalty. Supposed to be the next heir to the Republic of Acorn, that all changed when Dr. Ivo Robotnik, a former human scientist that was lost after the First Contact War, betrayed her father. Robotnik turned nearly every Mobian into either mindless robot slaves or organic batteries. What remained of the anthromorphic race formed the Knothole Freedom Fighters, which was lead by her and a young blue hedgehog named Sonic. Around ten years latter, Sonic proposed to her, only to be killed during a raid on Knothole by Robotnik. During that raid, only a quarter managed to escape the destruction. Sally was one of the lucky ones. For the next several years, that group kept running from Robotnik, trying to escape the hell that would follow. Sally never gave up because she made a promise to never give up hope. That promise was made by Sonic just before he died.

However, their two worlds are just about to collide.

(-)

Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadumee was confused at what he was seeing. "Contact Counselor Soha 'Rolamee," said Thel to one of the operators, "this may be interesting to not only the Sangheili race, the whole Citadel as well."

Within moments, a hologram of the Counselor appeared. The Sangheili wore the standard Silver Counselor Armor.

"Supreme Commander," said Soha, "what is of your concern."

"Something is truly off," said the Supreme Commander. "I have found an active undiscovered Mass Relay; however, the output of Element Zero is over four times the regular amount than that of the standard Mass Relay."

"Four times the amount?" said the Counselor. "Did I hear that correctly?"

"Yes Counselor. You have heard correctly. My fleet is currently standing, waiting for what to do. I am becoming curious of where this leads, so I am asking you if we may explore."

"Is Rtas in your fleet?"

"Yes Counselor. We also have Commander Shepard and the Normandy in our fleet. Both are equally interested in this particular Mass Relay."

The Counselor manipulated his mandibles in to the Sangheili equivalent of a smile.

"Then send them in first. You will guard the Relay so the Pfhor will not follow us."

"It shall be done, singing out." The hologram of the Counselor fades from the holo-tank. "Message the Specters that they have permission to explore."

"Understood," said one of the Operators, "they shall be told at once."


End file.
